


【BruTim】Possession

by backwardheads



Series: Family Reunion [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, it's a dark fic but idc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads
Summary: “我照顾好我的男孩。”布鲁斯将男孩拖出浴室，给他套上阿尔弗雷德准备的西装，但没给他留内裤，“你也在宴会时照顾好爸爸的精液，好吗？别给爸爸丢脸。”提姆当然没做到。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Family Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【BruTim】Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505222) by [backwardheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardheads/pseuds/backwardheads)



> Daddy kink, dirty talk, 强迫性行为，重口，不接受点×  
> 结尾暗示DamiTim(其实是续集暗示)

“提姆。”  
他总是将男孩看作一只需要呵护的幼鸟，但这并不妨碍他脸色阴沉地将男孩从宴会中拽出来，随便推进一间客房里。布鲁斯撕开男孩的衬衫，将哀求的男孩按在床单上，一把扯下对放的西裤，用力扇了对方没穿内裤、满是青红印迹的小屁股两巴掌，然后用手指抽擦起男孩满是精液的后穴。韦恩粗暴地把几个小时前射进去的东西搅了出来，将精液和润滑液在男孩布满手指印与淤青的大腿上抹的到处都是。  
“你让他碰了你。”布鲁斯的声音依旧轻柔，手却毫不含糊地拎住提姆的头颈，将对方调转方向按到自己的胯部。男孩的鼻子撞到了他硬得发紫的阴茎，试图挣扎后退，但在布鲁斯收紧掐着他喉咙的手指后，他又乞求地去吮韦恩大腿处的皮肤讨好对方。布鲁斯又给了他一巴掌，然后扶住自己的鸡巴，毫不犹豫地将它整个塞进提姆嘴里，男孩发出一声模糊的呜咽。  
“提姆，我对你很失望。”  
提摩西·德雷克试图逃离过布鲁斯·韦恩，而他现在仍在不断做出小小的，近乎可怜的挣扎：如在被操了一个下午后拒绝使用布鲁斯的浴室清理，趁他的监护人去厨房接水喝时偷偷溜回自己的浴室。但布鲁斯很快在浴室里捉住了提姆，作为惩罚，他剥夺了允诺给对方的清理机会，把提姆继续压在浴室瓷砖上，用臀部更为凶猛地拍击男孩的屁股，把提姆操到尖叫。“我照顾好我的男孩。”他将男孩拖出浴室，给他套上阿尔弗雷德准备的西装，没给他留内裤，“你也在宴会时照顾好爸爸的精液，好吗？别给爸爸丢脸。”布鲁斯又在男孩的脸上射了一次，在亲吻他之前用大拇指划过他的下唇，充满威胁地按住了那对软肉。  
“是的，爸爸。”  
“乖孩子。”他喃喃，故意用拇指将精液抹得男孩满脸都是，并揩了些精液塞进对方嘴里，在男孩殷勤地舔掉它们时露出满意的笑容，“如果你一直这样乖乖的，也许爸爸明天会允许你在办公室里吸鸡巴。”

布鲁斯盯着提姆在宴会上周游，始终徘徊在他的宝贝身旁，没有一刻将目光从他身上转移过。他听着人们将他宝贝那被操红的脸颊视为健康的标志并赞美连连，听着人们谈论那些承受过他精液的头发、眼睛、嘴唇，布鲁斯感到骄傲：他塑造了提姆，他塑造了提摩西·德雷克-韦恩，他以别人做不到的方式浇灌了他的孩子，培养出的美丽花朵让所有人都惊讶不已。提姆能征服世界，能让所有人都臣服于他的脚下，但提姆永远都会是布鲁斯·韦恩的财产，布鲁斯·韦恩的婊子。  
直到他看见一个男人摸了他宝贝的屁股。  
布鲁斯没有立刻制止，他用香槟杯掩饰住了自己扭曲的嘴角。他看着提姆受惊，醒悟，然后躲避，脸上压制着他熟悉的惊恐——布鲁斯喜欢这份惊恐，它让男孩看起来这么无助与需要保护，看起来这么弱小与应该被占有。布鲁斯不得不承认自己喜欢看提姆在他手底下挣扎的样子，他那些无谓的、不痛不痒的反抗——因为他知道所有这些反抗不过是让他们的做爱更为惊心动魄的嬉戏，所有这些反抗都有且只有一个结局，那就是他的鸡巴塞在他养子的肉穴里，在对方的渴求中操满对方，把对方排空，然后再操满它一次。  
提姆看见了他，也看见了他阴沉的笑容。男孩颤抖了一下，像迅速凋敝的花蕾，眼里虚假的光芒也迅速黯淡了。提摩西轻声冲那个猥亵他的男人说了什么，试图礼貌地远离对方或者远离布鲁斯，但对方把手伸得更甚，布鲁斯硬了，他知道提姆没夹住精液，男人摸到他湿了。  
在某种程度上，布鲁斯不怪他，他把提姆训练成了一个如此之好的婊子，他会迎接每一双摸他的手，会因每一次触摸而淫水狂流；他会冲任何一个人张开双腿，未得到鸡巴不择手段——布鲁斯很高兴自己养了一个婊子。但他同时也责怪自己将提姆训练得不够好，提摩西·德雷克-韦恩只能为韦恩或者韦恩家的人张开双腿，只能由一个韦恩家的人决定他哭还是不哭，硬还是不硬，射还是不射。  
所以他决定加强对提摩西·德雷克-韦恩的训练。

“爸爸很不高兴，提姆，你本来应该是个乖孩子。”布鲁斯将男孩的头紧紧按在自己胯部，用睾丸摩擦男孩的下巴，直到男孩因缺氧挣扎起来。布鲁斯粗暴地从提姆口中抽出鸡巴，把他冲着男孩的脸甩来甩去。“可你证明了你只是个差劲的婊子，没有管好爸爸精液的婊子。提姆，你看，你把爸爸的精液流了一裤子，还让别人摸到了爸爸的精液。”  
“对不起！对不起！”提姆的脸上满是汗水、精液、以及泪水，他抽泣着，用力地眨着眼，努力不让精液流到眼睛里。  
“你被禁足了，孩子。”布鲁斯的声音依旧轻柔，他将提姆的脸重新按回床单里，男孩因他粗暴的动作吓得后穴缩动，乳白色与其他模糊透明的粘腻液体也随之挤出从他粉色的穴口，把他裂开的裤子上沾得到处都是。布鲁斯将指头塞了进去，但多余的液体仍顺着缝隙流下来，韦恩搅动着下手指，男孩和着粘腻的水声在他手下泥泞不堪地蠕动，发出破碎的尖叫。  
“提姆，看看你，无论爸爸插了你多少次，总是那么小那么紧。爸爸应该用你的小穴给你的兄弟们榨果汁喝。”  
“布鲁斯……求……求你。”  
布鲁斯大发雷霆地扇了他一巴掌，提姆啜泣着想要扭过头来吻他乞求他原谅，但布鲁斯已经猛地插入了他，龟头一下子顶到了提姆的前列腺，坚实的长度将男孩紧紧地定在床上：“婊子，还想逃。你知道该怎么叫我，你只能这么叫我。”  
“是的……爸爸。”  
布鲁斯把他翻过来，让提姆坐在他的鸡巴上，他用手草草撸了一下提姆，提姆主动在他的阴茎上骑动起来，毫无规律地乱撞。他小小的双臂无力地搭在身子两侧，带满泪痕与汗水的脸在布鲁斯的视野里上下悦动，覆盖着性爱痕迹与疤痕的身子可爱地泛红，挂着精液的小嘴里挤出一阵阵的尖叫与抽泣。布鲁斯几乎怜爱地用手指掐过提姆的阴茎头，同时恶意地猛挺起胯部一顿乱撞，让提姆几乎一个踉跄向后摔倒，但布鲁斯把他及时拉出了。男孩射出一股稀薄的粘液，差点被自己的哭泣给噎住。从这个角度他可以看见提姆的腹部因为灌满精液和他刚插进去的阴茎而突出，布鲁斯沉醉地用手捻弄起样子挺立的乳头，把他们像玩具一样把玩。  
“父亲，即将轮到您上台演讲了。”达米安冷漠的声音在耳麦里响起。  
“马上就来。”布鲁斯慢慢地将阴茎从提姆的屁股里抽出，让阴茎上的血管就着精液蹭过男孩甬道内每一处敏感，看着男孩因为快感不断扭动，本能地收缩后穴企图留下他的阴茎，“达米安，到二楼东角的客房里来，我需要你好好管教一下你的哥哥。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这章其实是捡回来写的旧稿，应该会写续集吧，下集应该会是DamiTim。整个系列会是蝙蝠家的AllTim纯肉。  
> i'm so done  
> i'm going to hell  
> (but i can't stop writing Tim being fucked


End file.
